User blog:XD1/Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Releases Batman: The Complete Television Series on Blu-ray
FANBOYS AND FANGIRLS REJOICE! AS WARNER BROS. HOME ENTERTAINMENT RELEASES BATMAN: THE COMPLETE TELEVISION SERIES ON BLU-RAY™ AND DVD FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME NOVEMBER 11, 2014 '''The Long-Awaited 1960’s TV Series Features All 120 Original Broadcast Episodes Completely Remastered Includes Over Three Hours of Never-Before-Seen Enhanced Content Including Interviews With Adam West and Burt Ward Burbank, CA (July 24, 2014) For the very first time, Warner Bros. Home Entertainment (WBHE) is releasing the fan-favorite original 1960’s Batman TV Series starring Adam West as Batman and Burt Ward as Robin. On November 11, 2014, just in time for the holiday season, Batman: The Complete Television Series Limited Edition will hit shelves on Blu-Ray™ ($269.97 SRP). Batman: The Complete Television Series DVD ($199.70 SRP) and Batman: The Complete First Season ($39.98 SRP) will also be available. Additionally, The Complete Series will be released for purchase on Digital HD. This highly collectable set is one fans won’t want to miss! Batman: The Complete Television Series features all three classic seasons of the fan-favorite show spanning all 120 original broadcast episodes – completely remastered – as well as more than three hours of never-before-seen enhanced content including interviews with both Adam West (as Batman) and Burt Ward (as Robin). In addition to favorites West and Ward, the series featured a long list of notable guest stars and cameo appearances over the course of three seasons including Julie Newmar, Cesar Romero, Frank Gorshin, Liberace, Vincent Price, Burgess Meredith, Bruce Lee, Art Carney, Milton Berle, Sammy Davis Jr. and many more! Bringing the series’ vivid colors to life in stunning high definition, the Blu-ray Limited Edition will be individually numbered, making the set a true must-have for both fans and collectors alike. The set will include sought-after premiums including: An exclusive Hot Wheels® Replica Batmobile Adam West Scrapbook – featuring never-before-seen photos from Adam’s own archives 44 Vintage Trading Cards Ultraviolet Digital Copy of all 120 episodes Episode guide – includes synopsis of all episodes, photos from the series and a personal letter from Adam West to the fans “Fans around the world have been clamoring for this release for decades,” said Rosemary Markson, WBHEG Senior Vice President, TV Brand Management and Retail Marketing “Warner Bros. Home Entertainment is beyond thrilled to make the caped crusader’s fans’ wishes come true by releasing Batman: The Complete Television Series to Blu-ray™, DVD and Digital HD for the very first time since the original 1960s program. Coinciding with the 75th Anniversary of Batman’s comic book debut, this is the ultimate holiday gift.” Batman: The Complete Television Series also features more than three hours of all-new enhanced content: Special Features include: Hanging with Batman – A true slice of life in the words of Adam West. Holy Memorabilia Batman! – A journey into the most sought-after collectibles through the eyes of three extraordinary collectors. Batmania Born! - Building the World of Batman – Explore the art and design behind the fiction. Bats of the Round Table – A candid conversation with Adam West and his celebrity friends, chatting all things Bat ’66. Inventing Batman in the words of Adam West (episode 1 &2) - A rare treat for the fans as Adam discusses his script notes on bringing Batman to life in the first and second episodes. Na Na Na Batman! — Hollywood favorite’s stars and producers recount their favorite Batman memories. BATMAN and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © DC Comics. (s14) © 1966-1968, 2014 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. © 2014 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. Hot Wheels® Replica Batmobile ©2014 Mattel. All Rights Reserved. ---- Category:Blog posts Category:2014 News